Naruto MisAdventures!
by fruitsryum
Summary: Naruto and gang decides thats it's... NARUTO MISADVENTURES! Millions of onesided pairings. Somewhat Sakura bashing. Do they have rockets in Konoha? Or sing Karaoke? Or instant messenge? Or go to even... modern times? SasuNaru eventually [HIATUS]
1. KT Happy Song

I don't want to add anything like that 'thoughts' or stuff. Takes too much time. Figure it out yourself.. First fic. YAY.  
Err... I have an OC that is mines and mines only. Thankyou. She doesn't like appearing for some reason. she will come out whenever I say so... which isn't much. BELIEVE IT!

First fanfic and songfics. YEA!

**Warning:** If you like Sakura, watch it cause I don't like Sakura and I WILL place Sakura bashing here and there! Not everywhere, but more than half of the time 'cause I'm being nice and GENEROUS for them Sakura lovers that think that this story is good, which is not likely. Sasuke will have it minor because he's gay. Sorry. It's just cute when he's gay. Temari and Ino hates each other. You don't like to see what's up with them... do you? Random OOC

**DISCLAIMER:** Fruitsryum doesn't own a single thing. Except this fic and her precious OC that she hopes isn't a Mary Sue.

_(Important Edit: I am putting these chapters in order from KT, then Kaka and Obito, then the rest in the canon order, then others end.)_

_Meaning:  
KT goes first.  
Then, Kaka and Obito!  
Next is canon related chapters  
Lastly is oneshots or anything else._

**_Latest Update: Chapter 5: Kaka and Obito! Age 5_**

* * *

**KARAOKE TIME:.:.: Sasuke- Happy Song**

* * *

Naruto and gang were walking aimlessly around Konoha until… 

"It's… KARAOKE TIME!" yelled our favorite hyperactive ninja.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Sakura squealed. Ino made a face like this -.- . Shikamaru said, "Troublesome." Chouji ate more chips. Hinata blushed. Kiba said, "Hell yes." Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino was looking at some bugs. Lee was talking about the flames of youth and his sexy eyebrows showed off. Tenten agreed. Gaara, somehow forced to be there by Naruto, and his siblings didn't respond. Everyone else also stayed unresponsive.

"Okay. Let's go! Sakura-chan is paying!" Naruto said.

Sakura tried to bash Naruto on the head, but since Sasuke is gay, he told and stopped Sakura from smashing his head. She squealed because he talked to her. Naruto thanked Sasuke and Sasuke welcomed Naruto. Sakura got jealous. Inner Sakura was all like, **GRR.**

They reached the karaoke store. It read in big bold letters **-The Karaoke Store! The best in Konoha! -** Then in small letters, it read **–no demons allowed-**.

Everyone went in except Naruto and Gaara. Sakura screeched at them, "What are you guys doing out there? COME ON IN! BAKAS!" Gaara's eyes glowed dangerously at her.

Sakura peeped, then took Naruto by the ear and dragged him in with him complaining. Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously some more at Sakura.

Sakura peeped again and dropped Naruto and ran yelling, "Sasuke-kun!" to her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Naruto ran to Gaara and thanked him a lot.

The gang came back after realizing that Gaara and Naruto weren't there.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked, "Come on in!"

Gaara and Naruto followed, but when they reached the register to go in, the people who worked there showed eyes of hate, distrust, and fear at Naruto and Gaara and showed eyes of kindness and respect to everyone else. Sakura hit Naruto on the head for no apparent reason and yelled at him to get out.

Sasuke and everyone else kicked Sakura out on the butt. Literally.

The karaoke working people apologized to Naruto and Gaara. They thought demons were evil, but… NAH, huge foreheads and pink haired people were worse. Especially the huge forehead, ultra-uselessness, and pinkness.

Sasuke then thought that he was a _little_ too self-centered. **(A/N: Okay, so he is self-centered a lot. Just as big as this rock... Oh? You can't see it? Sorry.)** He will change that for _his_ precious blond. Yes, Sasuke loves his beloved little Naruto-kun a _little_ too much. Not that he's like Sakura, of course. **(A/N: She is obsessed with Sasuke.)**

They went in and had no idea who went first. They thought and thought and thought.

Sasuke was thinking about killing mutated forehead people and Naruto.

Naruto thought about making a jutsu called Kawaii No Jutsu. Sadly, that story is taken in the awesome-est way possible. But he still has the technique.

Sakura, who wasn't there, thought about killing Naruto ugly self. As if _she's_ not ugly.

Hinata was thinking about killing the mutated bi-. She doesn't think that evil. Sorry, Hinata, although that would be cool if you did!

Kiba thought about his kicking everyone's superior asses. Especially Sasuke's ass.

Shino thought about bugs. Bugs, bugs, bugs. And his teammates safety. See? No bugs.

Ino thought about that sand slu…uh… slut. At least to Ino it's a sand slut. And _her_ Shika-kun.

Shikamaru thought about err… clouds, shougi games, and two _certain_ blonde girls. And "Troublesome."

Chouji thought about chips. Ahh… chips. I can see why Chouji eats them all the time.

Lee was thinking about his all-time favorite teacher, Gai-sensei! Why did he leave Lee alone? And the power of youth.

Neji was thinking about fate and how Naruto (hint hint) stopped him about believing fate all the time.

Tenten thought about weapons and killing Sakura.

Gaara was thinking about his mean bijuu.

Temari thought about that leaf whor…or… whore. At least to Temari it's a leaf whore. And _her_ Shika-kun. **(A/N: They might as well become a threesome XDD)**

Kankurou was thinking about his doll…s. I mean puppets.

And so, no one was thinking about who goes first to sing.

Sakura came in walking and yelling, "SASUKE-KUN! IS THAT BAKA ANNOYING YOU? I'M ALWAYS HERE TO HELP!"

Itachi walked in wearing his Uchiha shirt and pants, hearing about the karaoke time. So did Kisame except Kisame wore a pink apron and the regular clothes and Akatsuki uniform.

Itachi brought his right hand up lazily and greeted lazily, "'Sup?"

Shikamaru responded to that action with that action and said, "'Sup."

Naruto also responded to the action with that action and greeted, "'Sup."

Neji did it too and said lazily, "'Sup."

Gaara, too, brought his right hand up lazily and greeted lazily, "'Sup?"

Shino, of all people, also did that gesture lazily and said, "'Sup?"

Sasuke nearly died at those gestures. Sakura was crying, "Don't die Sasuke-kun! I will save you!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

Then… 

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS NONSENSE? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE KARAOKE TIME!" said someone with barely any tact, like Naruto, at the door.

Everyone looked at her. She had the hair length of about her shoulder. She also had blonde hair parted to the right with the same shade as Naruto and had the same blue eyes, the same ones Naruto had. She looked back unnerved and asked, "What?"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, obviously confused.

She looked at Naruto and answered with a fox-like smile, "Uzumaki Ayame at your service, otouto!" **(A/N: I know her name is the same as the Ichiraku waitress's, but the two Ayame's know that. They're smart. Err... This story isn't all dramtic and angsty and stuff.)**

Everyone had a question mark on their heads except Sasuke and Itachi with swirly eyes. Ino and Temari didn't like her because she seemed like she had the same bossy attitude that _their_ Shika-kun might like. Sasuke thought that she was different from Naruto's Orioke no Jutsu. Sakura just thought she was a bitch, as if she wasn't a bitch herself.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it Karaoke Time?"

Itachi lazily answered with a yes. Shikamaru wanted to be best friends with him… but Chouji will always be his best friend.

Naruto yelled, "Dattebayo! It's KARAOKE TIME!"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, but didn't make it seeing there's Naruto's older sister by 2 years and Sasuke loved him and Gaara's automatic sand.

Sakura screamed and got kicked out, again, for excessive loud noise.

"Okay, let's see who goes first. BY POLL." Tenten finally said.

"Err… Naruto?"

Sakura put her hand up for her vote in Naruto going first. How she got back in, the world will never know.

"Okay, Sasuke?" Tenten suggested.

Naruto, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, and Chouji raised their hands… lazily.

Tenten looked around confused. She's the only girl?

"Alright. Now… Ayame."

No one. Odd. Wait, there's… Ino and Temari.

"Neat, Shikamaru?"

No one. Everyone must love him. The world is in his hands. Not.

"Right. So… any other suggestions?" Tenten asked, not wanting to say the names.

It was so quiet; everyone can hear crickets.

"Okie Dokie! Sasuke goes up! Who wants to choose his song?"

"That I'm too Sexy song!" Sakura squealed. Everyone was all "-.- no."

"Hmm… That Happy song!" Naruto and Ayame suggested.

Tenten liked that choice. The Happy Song by Liam Lynch. She wanted to see Sasuke sing it, too.

"Alright. Sasuke the Mofo, go upstage! You shall sing the Happy Song by Liam Lynch!"

Sasuke thought, 'Fuck no!'

Then, he decided to go up there before they choose any other stupid song. "Okay." Sakura thought her heart was fluttering for some odd reason. Think she was hyperventilating.

The music started playing.

"_I am really special cause there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me" _Sasuke smiled for extra effect.

_"When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long._

_"oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
ha-ha-ha hah _

_"I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy _

_"I can't do this, man. I'm not happy." _Sasuke became unhappy.

_"I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me"_ Sasuke became happy.

_"These are my love handles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out _

_"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am..."_ Sasuke turned angry and serious and inferior. Stupid inferiority complex.

_"I'm Outta Here! Screw You!"_ Then Sasuke walked off the stage.

Everyone laughed and clapped at Sasuke's performance. They even saw him smile! Now that's a bonus!

"Okay. Who's next?" Tenten asked.

Itachi laughed at his little otouto's stupidity and naive-ness.

* * *

Err... Yeah... 

If you don't understand it. OH WELL

I hate Sakura. Sorry. I do, in fact, love Ita-chan. I don't like Sasuke. Kakashi is just ignorant... I didn't add them yet! I will next chapter. So yea... Review. My first time. I know I deserve criticism. Flames and constructive criticism. I can handle it. Hmm... Story is very beginner-ish. Sorry if most of it isn't singing-ish. Just tried to get in a prolouge and song at the same time.


	2. KT Do Your Chain Hang Low

Err... Sorry for late update though I think I know people aren't reading this. I seriously know it. Anyways... I don't have so mucha faithful reader now do I?

XDD I don't think it's so late, but... yeah. On... September 7, 2006, this chapter was created! HUZZAH!

**DISCLAIMER...:** Ita-chan says that I don't own him, Naruto, these songs, their artists, or Ayame. I OWN AYAME. Yea, the one I hope that's not a Mary Sue. The name, no. Her, yes. It's so sad, I cry sometimes -sniff-. This is also my most favorite chapter and is officially declared that on 9/12.

**Warning:** If you like Sakura, watch it cause I don't like Sakura and I WILL place Sakura bashing here and there! Not everywhere, but most of the time. Sasuke will have it minor because he's gay. Sorry. It's just cute when he's gay. Temari and Ino hates each other. You don't like to see what's up with them... do you? Random OOC. Copied offa chappy 1!

* * *

**KARAOKE TIME:.:.: Tsunade- Do Your Chain Hang Low**

* * *

Recap: 

_Everyone laughed and clapped at Sasuke's performance. They even saw him smile! Now that's a bonus!_

"_Okay. Who's next?" Tenten asked._

* * *

Tenten became unnerved. "WHO'S NEXT? I'm going to use my Soushouryu against your stupid butts!" 

Neji and company gulped, including Temari. Everyone knows that Temari beat Tenten, but Temari didn't bring her fan along, so she's gulping.

"FINE! Tiger… Serpent… Monkey… Hare… Serpent… Soushouryu!"

'Shit, she is using her technique!' thought Neji and Lee.

"Just Kidding!" exclaimed Tenten when she saw Itachi glare dangerously at her. Not Sasuke, Itachi. **(A/N: Ita-chan! So hot and awesome and hot and strong and hot and awesome and strong and beat up Kakashi and Kurenai and Asuma and Gai and strong and smart and a serial killer! In this occupation thing I did, I put serial killer in it. XDD)**

"Anyways… Let's get on with our poll." Tenten said.

"Who chooses Naruto?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and… Kakashi?

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, and Tsunade-obaachan were there. Ayame was just plain confused.

"GAHH! Don't scare us like that!" Everyone said in unison.

"GAHH! Don't say stuff in unison!" Everyone said again.

"GAHH! Don't be stupid idiots!" Everyone said again in unison.

"Bakas." Tsunade-obaachan said.

Everyone stared at her. She stared back.

"Anyways, who should go second?" Tenten asked.

"Anyone choose Naruto?"

-cricket sounds inserted-

Until Sakura brought her hand up, everything was dead quiet.

"Okay? Now… Itachi?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Gaara raised their hands… lazily.

"Oooh… Naruto's out. Now, um… Me? Tenten?"

Neji and Lee raised their hands up.

"HAH! I'm out too. Now… Tsunade-hime!"

Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, Ayame, Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata raised their hands up.

"Itachi's out now… anyone else?"

"INO!"

"TEMARI!"

Ino and Temari glared at each other while Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

Tenten just looked at I and T then to S. Then she got the idea. She whistled. Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

"Let's choose a song for Tsunade-hime!" Tenten declared.

"Tsunade-obaachan should play that one song by Young Jibbs!" Naruto suggested.

Ayame nodded. "Yea. I think it's called… Do Your Chain Hang Low or something."

Tenten was reluctant, but she let Tsunade-obaachan do it anyways.

"Okay, brats. Let's see what's the worst you can get me," Tsunade said.

The music to the song Do Your Chain Hang Low by Yong Jibbs **(A/N: Or however you spell it. SORRY!)** was playing and it's 4 o'clock P.M.

"_BEASTA!_

"_Do your chain hang low_

_Do it wobble to the flo_

_Do it shine in the light_

_Is it platinum, Is it gold_

_Could you throw it over ya shoulda_

_If ya hot, it make ya cold_

_Do your chain hang low,"_ Naruto sang for the kid part while pretending he had a big-ass necklace.

"_Is that your chain?_

_Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang_

_How bout the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range_

_Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a stain_

_You know the name,"_ Tsunade-obaachan rapped.

"_Is that your chain?_

_Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang_

_How bout the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range_

_Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a stain_

_I'm off the chain," _Tsunade-obaachan flew her hand backwords. However you do that.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm hot kid_

_Chains so low you would think that diamonds never stop it_

_And it's funny cause you could never stop it_

_A bunch of rocks on my hand n I ain't even on the block yet_

_Show em white gold sorta hold em like my tims_

_And a chain hang 24 inches like the rims_

_Diamonds all blown up yeah sorta like a pimp_

_So when I like hit the ice_

_It starts glistenin off the tims (off the tims)_

"_My chain hang_

_All it do is blang blang_

_Have blue, have red_

_Like my diamonds gang bang_

_And dont even think_

_We on the same thing_

_Charms so heavy they couldn't lift it till the crane came," _Tsunade-obaachan also pretended to have a big-ass necklace called a BLING-BLING.

"Do your chain hang low 

_Do it wobble to the flo_

_Do it shine in the light_

_Is it platinum, Is it gold_

_Could you throw it over ya shoulda_

_If ya hot, it make ya cold_

_Do your chain hang low_

"_Do your chain hang low_

_Do it wobble to the flo_

_Do it shine in the light_

_Is it platinum, Is it gold_

_Could you throw it over ya shoulda_

_If ya hot, it make ya cold_

_Do your chain hang low," _Naruto sang the chorus.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Im so icy (do yo chain)_

_My trunk so heavy that my neck dont like me (do yo chain)_

_Go n no no no is not a game kid (do yo chain)_

_Cause I throw my chain in the crowd (do do do do do do yo chain)_

_Like game B." _When Tsunade raps, Naruto does the parentheses.

"_Is nothing_

_Diamonds is nothing to me_

_(do yo chain) Especially when Im dressing up_

_Is just a button to me_

_Bling! (could you thro it over yo shoulda) and not to mention my teeth_

_Cause they color coordinated_

_Complimentin the teeth_

_Oh bra (boy) dats!_

"_So check out my swag_

_Diamonds red, white, n blue like the American flag_

_Boy (do yo chain) is so colorful_

_N see I got that nice screen_

_My money spend on jewels_

_I call it my ice cream (chain, chain, chain, chain)_

"_My music give you black eye_

_Cuz of the beating_

_They think I am a mutant_

_The way a boy is beasting (chain, chain, chain, chain)_

_I stay when n sometime u call it cheating_

_Yeah, my boys always around_

_Like is a mee-ting," _During the song, Tsunade-obaachan pretended to be all gangster-ish, like one part she has her hand in front of her waving sideway while showing her cheek to one side or doing a peace sign or something.

"_Is that your (do yo chain) chain?_

_Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang (do yo chain)_

_How bout the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range (do yo chain)_

_Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a stain (do yo chain)_

_You know the name! (do do do do do do yo chain)_

"_Is that your chain?_

_Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang (do yo chain)_

_How bout the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range (do yo chain)_

_Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a stain (do yo chain)_

_Im off the chain! (do do do do do do yo chain),"_ Tsunade-obaachan stopped rapping. 

"_Do your chain hang low_

_Do it wobble to the flo_

_Do it shine in the light_

_Is it platinum, Is it gold_

_Could you throw it over ya shoulda_

_If ya hot, it make ya cold_

_Do your chain hang low_

_Do your chain hang low_

_Do it wobble to the flo_

_Do it shine in the light_

_Is it platinum, Is it gold_

_Could you throw it over ya shoulda_

_If ya hot, it make ya cold_

_Do your chain hang low," _Naruto sang in a kiddy voice.

When they got off the stage, although no one knows how Naruto got up there in the first place, everyone clapped or whistled or cheered for their rapping and singing.

"That's awesome Tsunade-hime and Naruto!" Tenten congraduated them.

"Yeah!" nearly everyone else said.

"BOOO! NARUTO, YOU SUCK AND… Tsunade-shishou, you rock," Sakura said.

Naruto got downcast and Tsunade got pissed.

"Alright, err… who's next?" Tenten asked.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't choose to sing/rap this song... Itachi is awesome. Sakura is such a bitch... To me, she is. And remember, Sasuke is a homosexual that loves little Naru-chan! Too bad Naruto doesn't notice. XDD 

My resources say that my information on Tenten's Soushouryu a.k.a. Rising Twin Dragons was correct. I don't really know.


	3. KT Green Day song & Underwear Song

I won't put my awesome disclaimer or awesome warning. Just read the previous chapters. THANKYOU even though there aren't many readers, it's a lot for me. And I also noticed that there's only one review for each chapter. I would like that to change. IN A GOOD WAY. As in, more than one review. 

Arigatou! And I just love being Asian. XDD

Chapter created on... hmm... 9-09-06.

**

* * *

****KARAOKE TIME:.:.: Naruto- Wake Me Up When September Ends and Gai- I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today** **

* * *

****Recap:**

"_That's awesome Tsunade-hime and Naruto!" Tenten congratulated them._

"_Yeah!" nearly everyone else said._

"_BOOO! NARUTO, YOU SUCK AND… Tsunade-shishou, you rock," Sakura said._

_Naruto got downcast and Tsunade got pissed._

"_Alright, err… who's next?" Tenten asked.

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun is going again!" Sakura shrieked loudly. It was so loud and high pitched that everybody had to close their ears, including Sasuke. 

"Shut up, bitch that needs to die!" Everyone yelled except Itachi and Neji.

Sakura was in tears. She went to Sasuke and hugged him and cried her heart out on him even though he didn't want her to cry on him, he wanted her to cry by herself.

Naruto sweatdropped. That was stupid.

Itachi just laughed at his otouto's stupidity, fangirl, and bruise to his otouto's ego.

Tenten just watched until everyone was done.

Neji watched Tenten as she just watched until everyone was done.

Tsunade was watching Neji, who watched Tenten, who just watched until everyone was done.

Lee was watching Neji, who watched Tenten, who watched until everyone was done.

* * *

**Then…**

"LEE! MY PRECIOUS STUDENT!" someone yelled.

Lee didn't listen because he didn't hear _HIM_ say his name.

This someone cried, seeing that Lee didn't respond to his teacher.

Sakura stopped crying and muttered, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

She then yelled, "SHUT UP NARUTO! GAI IS SUCH A FASHIONABLY DEPRIVED BASTARD! SASUKE-KUN DESERVES ONLY ME, INO-PIG!"

Naruto and Ino was pissed with that 'I'm-pissed-and-have-a-vein-throbbing-with-anger' thing.

Gai just cried those anime tears while conjuring that sunset behind him WITHOUT Lee. –ze gasp-

Itachi thought it was a genjutsu with that sunset, so he muttered a word that's so low that the hokage, Tsunade-obaachan, who was right next to his chair, couldn't hear it even though it was freakishly quiet there.

"Sharingan."

He looked at the sunset and waves crashing and saw it was no illusion. **(A/N: I took this off somewhere, sorry if I took it.)**

Tenten was still quiet, but she was having a quiet conversation with Hinata.

"So… Neji likes me?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How do you know?"

"He t-t-told me…"

"Are you sure?"

"N-n-n-no…"

Lame conversation.

Kiba was off arguing with Naruto who is stronger and had no idea who to sing first, so they're arguing about nonsense and random stuff.

"You go first to sing that karaoke!"

"NO! You go because you don't want to because you're WEAK!"

"You sing!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Lamer conversation.

Temari and Ino were having a bitch fi- I mean, cat fight about who would get Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun is MINE! SLUT!"

"WHORE! I'm no SLUT. Shika-kun is MINE!"

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

What a bitch fight that has nothing to do with karaoke.

* * *

**Then…**

Tenten was PISSED BEYOND BEYOND!

"SHUT THE F UP! A.K.A. STFU!"

Everyone shut up even those who are already shut up.

"Okay… Who's next?" Tenten asked with a bright smile.

Everyone was so scared, except Tsunade, Itachi, and Kakashi raised their hands. Tenten blinked. Wow, that's a lot.

"Okay? Alright… then is Naruto next?"

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and Tsunade raised their hands.

Before Tenten said what she was about to say, Gai interrupted her.

"Let's watch this show called… BLEACH! YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH RESTS WITHIN EACH ONE OF YOU!"

Everyone sweat dropped except Lee, who hugged Gai and conjured a sunset behind them with the sound effects of waves crashing.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Err… you don't want to watch that do you?

* * *

Naruto got upstage after learning his song… More like, picked his song. 

The music started playing and it's 5:00 P.M. during KARAOKE TIME! Naruto waited while tapping his feet and toes to the rhythm and music.

"_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
__Seven years has gone so fast  
__Wake me up when September ends," _Naruto felt whatever he felt while singing.

"_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
__But never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up when September ends," _Naruto sang while Sasuke blinked away his built-up tears for the little blond.

"_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again  
__Like we did when spring began  
__Wake me up when September ends," _Naruto looked up because he was looking at his feet.

"_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
__But never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up when September ends," _Naruto smiled while thinking about all his good memories.

_"Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
__Twenty years has gone so fast  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Wake me up when September ends,"_ Naruto finished.

Some people were crying. Some people were going upstage to help the little blond. Some people, actually just Sakura, clapped and cheered because she thought he was faking the emotions and everything . Some people felt the same emotions as Naruto so they stayed unresponsive like Shino!

"GO NARUTO! I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE GOOD even though I HATE songs like this and you are stupid and intolerable UNLIKE ME."

Everyone glared at Sakura for being so happy and mean during a somewhat emotional event.

Naruto then thanked them, "Thank you everyone except Sakura."

Ayame just got up and grinned, "I will try to always help you little one!"

"Hn…" Itachi and Sasuke grunted even though Sasuke was crying internally for his beloved blond.

Everyone else smiled a ghostly smile. Naruto walked himself off the stage after regaining composure.

"Thank you, Naruto for this emotional event… Even the people that aren't invited with us are crying. Alright –sniff- who's next?" Tenten said after everyone stopped their emotions from exploding even if they didn't do that in the first place.

* * *

"YOSH! I WILL GO!" 

Tenten and Neji slapped their faces and shook their heads.

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"Thank you LEE!"

And then they had that disgusting scene again.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Yea, you get it.

The music for I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today by Avenue Q starting playing.

_"I'm not wearing underwear today,"_ Gai started to sing.

_"No, I'm not wearing underwear today!  
__Not that you would probably care much about my underwear  
__Still nonetheless I gotta say,"_ Gai continued singing.

_"That I'm not wearing underwear today!"_ Gai finished while doing his 'good guy' pose and smiling so brightly that people got blind with enthusiasm.

"GET A JOB!" Sakura yelled with people in the background hestitantly clapping.

_"Thank you... Honey."_ Gai said before getting offstage.

"Okay... that was... strange... _odd_... Okay! Who's _really_ next?" Tenten finished the chapter for me.

* * *

I suck at somewhat emotional scenes. The underwear song came from an AMV called Real Ninjas. I think I took this song for Naruto somewhere, but I don't know. SORRY, if this idea was yours. Why did I even start a somewhat emotional scene anyways? O.o I am stupid. 

Oh yeah, I originally put Somewhere I Belong by Link Park first instead of Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day, so it's weird and different. And, also, it was originally one song. I wonder if each song fits? I also don't care if this song annoys you. That's you, not me.


	4. Team 7 Meets Up

Anyways, fast update, ne? XDD Anyways, I'm bored. I made this one during the summer and still haven't gotten this out. So here it is.

I don't care what you say about it. Just go on, read it. I was inspired by this comic I made.

"talking"

'thinking'

ehh...?

_flashbacks or whatever._

**timeskip or whatever.**

* * *

**Team 7 Meeting**

Haruno Sakura was at the tree, trying to look cute for _her Sasuke-kun_, at the training grounds where her team usually is. (A/N:Notice the word trying. XD)

'It's 7 A.M.,' thought Sakura, 'Where's my Sasuke-kun? Naruto-baka isn't here, good. WHERE'S KAKASHI-SENSEI?'

A moment later, mind it was a painfully long moment for Sakura, Sasuke came by! For once, he didn't look like he was brooding, but in fact, he looked like he was in a dreamily thinking type of look.

Sakura, of course, thought that Sasuke was going to proclaim his undying love for her. She ran up to Sasuke blushing with a look of a fangirl (which she is).

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

'**SHANNARO! Sasuke-kun loves me!'**

Sasuke was walking with the pace of a really fast turtle.

He spotted a pink blob at the tree he usually is at, so he changed his direction to the bridge and away from the pink blob. He was rather annoyed because the really weird looking pink blob interrupted his train of thoughts.

Sasuke was thinking, 'DIE, the death of Sakura shall help Naruto's and my quest for awesome-ness! My rival and best friend is the most awesome!'

Sakura was blabbering on about her love for him, her rival for him, her anger on how Kakashi-sensei is always late and has a lame excuse every time, and her hate on Naruto.

"… Naruto is soo annoying! I wish that he can die so we can be alone for once!"

Naruto came and yelled his part of the routine like a habit.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily.

Sakura got pissed because Naruto destroyed her oh-so-lovely time with Sasuke.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!"

Naruto grumbled, "What's so great about my best friend anyways?"

Unfortunately, Sakura heard the 'best friend' part and had disbelief all over her face.

"Sasuke-kun is not your friend," the hideous pink blob, because it was pink, yelled angrily at the obnoxious and oblivious blond, "No one wants you for a friend because you're soo annoying and stupid. Unlike you, I'm much more tolerable and smart."

Sasuke lost his patience with the evil pink blo…o- I mean, Sakura. He had enough of her useless ranting and finally cast his almighty-trademark-deadly-glare at her.

* * *

**1 year, 1 season, 1 month, 1 week, 1 day, 1 hour, 1 minute, 1 second passed… so what if I exaggerated?**

* * *

_POOF!_

The students of Team 7 turned their bodies respectively with their heads towards where the poof is at one second before it appeared. All weird looking heads had that I'm-pissed-and-have-a-vein-throbbing-with-anger thing for true anime action. (A/N: Sasuke has somewhat girly hair, Naruto's spiky and blond, and Sakura's hair is pink.)

Kakashi appeared from behind the smoke with pride and was sweatdropping.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Kakashi excused himself to his students with an obvious lie, "I got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi felt a flashback coming. 'Oh no, a flashback. Gotta stay focused!' And so, he wasn't focused.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_A young mysterious pre-teen with a mask was glaring at the newcomer._

"_Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the road of life."_

_The medic-kunoichi shook her head for the umpteenth time at their newcomer. She had enough of these lies and unpunctual-ness from her teammate._

"_Now that we're all here, I have a mission for you guys!" said the mysterious masked kid's, medic-nin's, and the newcomer's teacher._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

'What a stupid flash-' 

Kakashi's train of thought was broken by a complaint that was yelled in anger in unison, much to Kakashi's pride in their teamwork.

"WE WAITED FOR SO LONG WE THOUGHT IT PASSED 1 YEAR, 1 SEASON, 1 MONTH, 1 WEEK, 1 DAY, 1 HOUR, 1 MINUTE, 1 SECOND! WE HAD TO ENDURE THE TORTURE YOU HAD US GO THROUGH AND NOW WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE FOR THAT! HOW CAN YOU BE A NINJA?"  
(A/N: Ahh… the irony… or was it coincidence?)

Kakashi sweatdropped again and was flabbergasted that even the stuck-up, arrogant, egotistical, quiet Sasuke yelled at him with them too. He even took out his Icha Icha Paradise to hide his surprise because he forgot to take it out before.

After the kids calmed down, which took nearly 3 hours, Kakashi asked, "…Even Sasuke joined you two?"

They got those I'm-pissed-and-have-a-vein-throbbing-with-anger things again.

"No BEEP , SHERLOCK!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto yelled at Kakashi frustrated how he can be so dense and states the obvious when he pissed them off. It also scared them on how the beep came exactly when they said beep . There it goes again, but since it's going to happen everytime they say beep , they quit wondering on that scary fact.

Kakashi was somewhat scared at his students being so scary. And that was quite a feat considering how Gai doesn't scare him much with that weird green spandex he wears with the horrid bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows that look like they are alive. Well, at least Kakashi didn't show it as much as he did with his students at this moment.

Kakashi read the small orange coughdirtycough book named Icha Icha Paradise he had out on his hand. He started giggling and blushed a little bit. It was seen through his mask. The blush and giggle made Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto look like they are about to hurl from disgust.

* * *

**2 years, 2 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 2 hours, 2 minutes, 2 seconds later… once again I exaggerated. No need to panic… right?**

Kakashi got bored of reading and decided to go home for another issue and read that other issue. He looked up and saw that his students were there and angry like HELL. He was confused to see why they were still there when he said to…

Oh. He forgot to tell them they had no mission and spar, but seeing how it was evening – he looked up at the sky- he had no choice, but to ruin their day. Not including the fact that they were angry like HELL.

"Sorry guys, but since it's evening," the kids looked up at the sky and scowled seeing as they did nothing the entire day except waited for their Kakashi-sensei, "there's no mission or sparring."

Sasuke was not happy, not like he never was happy after the Uchiha Massacre.

"I could've used that time to kill Itachi and avenge my family," our favorite avenger whined, yes whined, but Uchihas don't whine, they scowl. But apparently, Sasuke broke that rule about the Uchiha pride.

Sakura became all starry-eyed at this. So she thought that it was her turn to follow what Sasuke did. And so, she did.

"I could've gotten Sasuke-kun as a boyfriend!" Sakura squealed in a lovey-dovey kind of way. At this point, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sweatdropped, because knowing her, she would be trying to impress Sasuke all the time. That would include during training and missions.

Naruto thought 'Huh? That isn't fair. I haven't gone yet. I should go, right?' Naruto was right. It would be completely unfair that he doesn't get to go.

"I could've trained to become HOKAGE! Believe it!" Naruto boasted. Of course, he _will_ be hokage. The village shall prosper because of him.

Sasuke replied, and for the first time in this chapter, with his usual grunts which is not so usual right now.

"Hn."

Sakura squealed once again and followed Sasuke to his home trying to impress him with her good looks and intelligence and hate for Naruto. Well, she assumes that Sasuke hates Naruto, so she blabbers he mouth off for Sasuke.

"… Blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

At least, to Sasuke that's what she's saying and that was annoying him to death. He might as well date Naruto to this endless chatter. Once again, that was to Sasuke.

Naruto left seeing his teacher, who just left reading that damned book of his, and teammates, a girl stalking the boy, were gone treated himself to some of the best ramen at Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Yay. the chapter is done. 


	5. Kaka and Obito! Age 5

I wrote all of this in 2 days. Well… part of two days I think it's sorta... OOC. 'Cause it should be the opposite.

**DISCLAIMER:** Fruitsryum says that Itachi says that she doesn't own a single thing. Except this fic and her precious OC that she hopes isn't a Mary Sue.

I created this on… September 16, 2006. Right.

**

* * *

Kakashi and Obito Adventures  
By: Fruitsryum  
Age – 5  
Candles

* * *

**

Kakashi and Obito are bored 5 year olds.  
They looked around their tree house. Their parents let them stay in their tree house, a big one, overnight.  
Besides, they have electricity, Internet connection, all of that.

"What should we do?" Kakashi asked, bored.

"I don't know. Let's look around," Obito answered, also bored.

Kakashi and Obito looked around, searching for something to entertain them with, until Kakashi blinked at something behind Obito.  
Obito noticed Kakashi's crazy blinks. He followed his gaze to that one something.

"Ooh. Let's play with 'it.'"

"Yea, but how did 'it' get here?"

"I don't know, but let's play with 'it?'"

Kakashi and Obito looked at each other and broke into a great giddy grin. They turned their heads back, stood up facing their body to 'it,' and started walking to 'it.'

They stopped in front of it.

"How will this entertain us? What shall we do? …Never mind. Let's burn 'it!'" Obito exclaimed.

Kakashi walked to a counter nearby, took out a match, lit it, and burned 'it.'

"Like, oh my God. Courtney should love this. I mean, like, it's so, like, sooo BEAUTIFUL! Oh my God, like, I mean, like, it's, like, burning! It's soo beautiful. OH EM EFFIN' GEE! WTF? –beep- It's –beep- going out! NOO! OMG! I mean, it's, like going to, like, burn my beautiful precious hair. Oh my God, like, my cheerleading outfit will, like, get burned. I will, like, sue that fire sometime? Ooh! Like, oh my God, Kakashi, like, watch! SHAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! It's, like, a -beep-ing whale! –beep- that –beep- -beep-er. –beep-! You stole my cheerleading outfit! You are such a s–beep-! I –beep-ing wish that you will, like, DIE!" Obito cried.

Kakashi could just stare, then he took out a device that will beep whenever a bad word, also known as a cuss word or swear word, around it.

Obito got mad and tried to hit Kakashi, but he knocked over 'it.'

Kakashi panicked and shrieked every two seconds.  
Obito took out his most prized possession, his WATER BOTTLE, and poured the water all over the mini-fire.

"Ahh! We are all going to die!" Kakashi panicked.

"What are you panicking about? I used my most prized possession! There's no more!" Obito cried, literally.

"What do you mean? You mean… integers? Oh… give me a problem to solve."

"Okay. Negative one hundred plus positive one hundred equals what?"

"That's easy. The answer to negative one hundred plus positive one hundred equals…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I thought you said it was easy! So the answer to negative one hundred plus positive one hundred equals what? What? What is it?" Obito asked.

" It's… Your MAMA! Your mama is so stupid, she is stupid!" Kakashi answered Obito's question of negative one hundred plus positive one hundred equals what?

"Oh. I understand," Obito nodded his head in total understanding. He soaked in that the answer to negative one hundred plus positive one hundred equals 'your mama! Your mama is so stupid, she is stupid!'

Kakashi looked away and found another 'it.'  
This time, Obito lit the match and burned 'it.'

"Oh my God! It's so pretty! Vanessa would love this! It's, like, pretty!" Obito cried again.

Kakashi stared again.

"Umm… What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh… mommy says it's called a stupid candle. Yeah… a stupid candle," Obito answered.

"Oh. Let's go tell mommy about this stupid candle!"

"Right. Umm… who's mommy? Yours or mine?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"Anyways, back to the stupid candle!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"No."

"…"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Courtney would like the stupid candle, too."

"So would Vanessa."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't this mean the first one was a smart candle?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi and Obito stared at the stupid candle. They then became soo bored, that they could've died. Kakashi fell asleep while watching the candle, now dubbed as Subject S.

Subject S was being evil. Soo evil that it's evil. It is thinking evil. It is evil. It likes being evil.

Obito fell asleep soon after.

Subject S decided to knock itself over and cause a fire because Kakashi knocked it over.

Subject S started a fire.

Kakashi smelled smoke, so he woke up. He panicked again.

"AHHH-"

A flying pillow interrupted Kakashi's shriek of terror and horror.

"Shut up!"

"Sorr-"

"I said shut up!"

"Oka-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Good."

"But there's a fire!"

Obito got up shocked. He started to literally cry again.

"Like, OH MY GOD! I am only 5 years old! I will not die! Boo-hoo! WAHH! Oh my God!"

"Let's get out!" Kakashi told Obito.

When they were getting out of their tree house, they brought everything they can, including their computer, Internet connection, video games, and blankets… and a candle.

"MY PRECIOUS CANDLE! I hate that –beep- tree house!" Kakashi complained.

"…Do you still have 'that device?'" Obito asked.

"Hmm… Yes, in fact, I do," Kakashi answered, checking is pocket that held 'that device.'

"Mommy said, 'Daddy said that Mommy said that Daddy was mean,'" said Obito.

"Who's mommy?" Kakashi questioned.

"…"

"…"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. This candle smells like vanilla… or a rainbow."

"No, it smells like chicken."

"No, strawberry!"

"Bananas!"

"Candle wax!"

"Smoke!"

"Chocolate!"

"You mean chock-oh-latte!"

"Right."

"Coffee!"

"Oranges!

"Nail polish!"

"Mint!"

"It smells like…?" They wondered.

'Too bad, it smelled like a peppermint candle,' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi and Obito soon fell asleep on the grassy floor with their pillows and blankets all over the place.

When they woke up, they looked for the candle because it was MISSING.

"Where is that stupid candle?" Kakashi asked in a panicky way.

"I don't know!" Obito answered also in a panicky way.

They cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

And cried and cried and cried.

… Did I mention they cried and cried and cried?

And cried and cried and cried?

And cried and cried and cried?

And cried and cried and cried?

Well, anyways, they decided to actually search and look for it.

They searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And searched and searched and searched.

And did I mention that they searched and searched and searched?

And searched and searched and searched?

And searched and searched and searched?

And searched and searched and searched?

And searched and searched and searched?

And searched and searched and searched?

Well they did. **(A/N: Try saying the cried and searched part loud and clear. It's hard. I had to skip from saying that.)**

One of their moms came, but they didn't know whether they had the same mom or it's one of their moms.

"Little ones! I smelled smoke from you kids, so I checked to see what happened and I found a burning candle right next to you, Kakashi! I also wondered how you kids can sleep soo soundly!"

Kakashi and Obito were mentally perplexed. That weird lady just confused them with her oh-so-great-and-mighty words, but their perplexed minds were quickly recovered as the lady took out 'it.'

"Thank you! Arigatou! Sankyuuu! Cám ơn! Gracias!" Obito and Kakashi thanked her. **(A/N: First is English, second and third are Japanese, fourth is Vietnamese -it was hell to find-, and last is Spanish.)**

"You're welcome boys," the lady said, but she was being ignored because the boys were arguing to see who will get the candle first. And claim it theirs. Therefore, she left.

Kakashi declared all in one breath, "I declare that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that we declared that you declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that WE WILL COMPETE TO SEE WHO WILL GET THE CANDLE AND CLAIM IT MINES!"

Kakashi huffed and puffed and started breathing seeing that he said all of that in one little breath, besides he is a 5-year-old.

Obito pointed out, "That didn't happen."

Kakashi pouted, "So?"

"So… that was pointless with all that you declared that she declared that he declared that they declared that it declared that you declared that I declared that you declared the I declared that we declared that we declared that you declared that he declared that she declared that they declared that she declared that he declared that she declared that I declared that we will compete to see who won and claim it theirs."

"But you did it too."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"ANYWAYS! I still declare a competition!"

"Okay. Alright. Sure. Maybe so. Yes. Yeah. Right. Uh huh. Yep. Yea. I WON!"

"Yes! You won!" Kakashi unknowingly cheered and agreed.

"So I get the candle," Obito tried out.

"Yes, you get the candle!" Kakashi declared.

"Thanks!" Obito thanked Kakashi.

"You're welcome!"

Obito lit up the candle as he snickered/laughed/giggled/tittered/snorted.

He tricked Kakashi to giving him the candle!

Kakashi blinked stupidly as realization dawned on him. '1… 2… 3…,' Obito counted down mentally.

"HEY! I won! We didn't even have a competition! You don't deserve it!"

"No, you said that I get the candle! And I won!" Obito stuck out his tongue out at Kakashi.

Kakashi cried that he lost the candle to Obito. Of all people, OBITO! Not Courtney, not Vanessa, not even Michelle!

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Obito smirked in pride.

Obito walked towards the sunset holding the candle and smiled.

'What a nice day. Right, candle?' thought Obito looked at Subject S. He named Subject S Subject S. What a coincidence.

Subject S burned on like any other evil candle did.

Obito frowned when he reached the horizon. Then he suddenly yelled.

"OUCH! DAMN YOU SUN!"

**THE END**

* * *

This replaces it even when its kind of ehh? Anyways, review next up is Karaoke TIME! 


	6. Kaka and Obito! Age 8

Obvious OOC here. This is a random adventure that was supposed to be Bob and Harvey or Neji and Lee.

Short stories a lot. Created on... September 12, 2006.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mee know ownie Kakashi, Obito, nor Naruto. I own the plotless-ness and all though.

* * *

**Kakashi and Obito Adventures  
****By: Fruitsryum  
****Age – 8**

* * *

Kakashi and Obito knew each other since they were born.  
Right now, they are 8 years old. 

Obito was singing about beer.  
"Beer, beer, beer…"  
Kakashi was working on archery. He kind of sucks.  
"Aim, shoot, BULLSEYE! Err… not."

Kakashi was a cheerleader. He liked cheerleading.  
"CHEER! Give me a K! Give me an A! Give me a K! Give me an A! Give me a S! Give me a H! Give me an I! What does that spell? KAKASHI!"  
Obito was drunk. He liked drinking alcohol.  
"_-hic-_ I'm the _–hic-_ mast _–hic-_ er _–hic-_ of the _–hic-_ drunken _–hic _–fist!_ –hic-_" (Translation- I'm the master of the drunken fist!)

Kakashi and Obito made a commercial.

* * *

…Next time on Kakashi and Obito Adventures! 

Someone chokes and dies (shows a person who chokes and becomes unconscious)

And Obito gets drunk… (shows Obito being drunk)

AGAIN!

See you next time on…

KAKASHI AND OBITO ADVENTURES!

* * *

Amazing. They got rich, but they spent it on useless stuff.

* * *

Oooh. That was actually the ending. See ya! 


	7. Kaka and Obito! Age 84

I won't use my already awesome warning or stuff. Like teh disclaimer.

Also OOC. They're originally Bob and Harvey. DUH.

I still love being Asian-American.  
I created this on... September 12, 2006.

* * *

**Kakashi and Obito Adventures  
****By: Fruitsryum  
****Age – 84**

* * *

Kakashi and Obito died. This is how it happened. 

Kakashi was STILL learning archery and is STILL a novice at age 84.  
He was busy trying to learn, but he stabbed himself on accident with an arrow. How sad.

Obito liked beer. He was once an alcoholic.  
He drank 54 bottles of beer and is STILL isn't drunk.  
He drank 100 more and died because of a massive hangover. He committed suicide and used a broken beer bottle to stab him.

* * *

That is how they died. Stupid, right? 

THE END.

* * *

I will make up for the lost number of words soon. Just watch. 


	8. Pizzas, Sushi, and McDonald's

OOH! This was done in class. So I used my friends. I rock.

Nearly OOC.

**DISCLAIMER:** Tish person doesn't own Naruto because the REAL owner of Naruto might sue this young little girl. Someone that is Vietnamese told her.

NON SAKURA BASHING. That would be like bashing my friend.

* * *

**Pizzas, Sushi, and McDonald's **

**By Fruitsryum**

**Age – 12 or N/A**

* * *

Naruto ate pizzas. The pizzas with sausage. He hated sushi.  
Sasuke ate sushi. The sushi with tuna. He hated pizzas.  
They were best friends. 

One day, Naruto and Sasuke were hanging our together. They wanted to eat something their best friend hated. That means that:

Sasuke wanted to eat sushi. The sushi with tuna; and  
Naruto wanted to eat pizzas. The pizzas with sausage.

Sasuke suggested to go get sushi, but Naruto disagreed.

"Let's get sushi!"

"No! Let's get pizza!"

"Sushi!"

"Pizza!"

"Sushi!"

"Pizza!"

They continued. Then later, some girl named Sakura came by to hear them bickering. She wanted them to stop.

"Let's get something from McDonald's," suggested Sakura.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura became best friends.  
The best friends in a 3-person group.

Sasuke called out, "I still want some sushi. The sushi with tuna."

Naruto also called out, "I still want some pizza. The pizza with cheese."

Sasuke and Sakura was all like 'Oh my God! That's weird, Naruto's weird.'

Sakura finally called out, "I still want something from McDonald's"

THE END

* * *

AHAHA. I rock. Review please. Any kind of review. Like hi or something stupid or so. Maybe a smart review :3  
And this one actually has a PLOT! -ze gasp- 


End file.
